School Part 1
by NovelLover13
Summary: Takashi Shirogane and Pidge Holt go to school and are total enemies on the outside but kindred spirits (and friends in secret) on the inside.


**This is in Pidge's point of view.**

 **Also this is my first Shidge fanfiction so bear with me...**

 **This is also an AU so yeah... Pidge and Shiro are the same age in this AU.**

 **Also note that I will be posting this on Wattpad so nobody stole my story. My Username on there is I_Ship_Captain_Swan_ it will most likely be changed soon and please do tell me if you see someone without that name posting this... Thanks!**

 _I hate school..._ I thought. _Why do we have to go here? What am I even_ _going to use this stuff in?_ My head rested in my hand a scowl on my face as i sat in the back of my math class. Suddenly the door opened and Shiro stepped through.

Every girl in the school fainted over the sight of him, except me. I thought he was just a jerk looking for attention.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when he smirked and winked at me. I saw Allura, the most popular girl in the school, twirl her hair around her finger. Shiro walked over to the teacher and handed her the 'late slip'. He then turned away and headed toward me. I picked my head up and slouched in my chair as Shiro sat in the desk in front of me.

Allura looked back at me and gave me a stay away from him he's mine, kind of look. I just shook my head and slouched further into my seat. She gave me a satisfied smirk and turned away.

"Ms. Holt, what did I tell you about slouching?" I sighed and sat up. "Sorry...?" I mumbled. She squinted her eyes and then looked down continuing her lesson. I watched as Mrs. Peterson wrote on the board:

A.-6x + 5 + 12x -6

B. 2(x - 9) + 6(-x + 2) + 4x

C. 3x2 + 12 + 9x - 20 + 6x2 - x

D. (x + 2)(x + 4) + (x + 5)(-x - 1)

E. 1.2(x - 9) - 2.3(x + 4)

F. (x2y)(xy2)

G. (-x2y2)(xy2)

"Anyone want to solve for A?" nobody raised their hand. "I guess I'll have to choose myself... Pidge Holt, come up here and solve for A." I sighed and walked to the front of the classroom taking the marker from her. I thought for a moment before writing, 6x - 1 on the board.

My teacher glared at the board before nodding. "So you actually listen, surprising..." she waved her hand "Go back to your seat." I put the marker on her desk before walking back to my seat.

As soon as I sat down Roland turned and whispered, "Good job, you achieved not failing for once." I looked up and him and looked at him with suppressed anger. "Yeah, I bet you couldn't have done that yourself.." he laughed and replied with. "I bet I could.."

"Takashi Shirogane if you think you can talk to Ms. Holt, your wrong. Why don't you come up here and solve for B?" He stood up hesitantly and walked to the front of the room, shakily taking the marker from the teacher. He started at the board for about 15 minutes before Mrs. Peterson spoke up, "Now we don't have all day Mr. Shirogane..." I laughed as quietly as I could.

He wrote -5 on the board and he turned toward me to see my reaction. I just shook my head at him putting my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Mrs. Peterson walked up to Shiro and tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately turned around his face bright red. "Mr. Shirogane if you would stop trying to impress your _Girlfriend_ , you might have noticed your mistake..." My face immediately turned red, and if it was even possible his face turned redder.

"I-I wasn't trying to... I-Impress.. Her..." he mumbled. I slouched in my seat looking down. Mrs. Peterson looked at him her eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell.

I immediately grabbed my things, stood up, and ran out the door to my locker. I quickly put my combo in and opened my locker grabbing my backpack and stuffing all my stuff inside it. I threw it over my shoulder then closed my locker going strait to the bus.

I walked all the way to the back passing the Middle Schoolers, which were so annoying because they though that they were _so cool_. They were actually just embarrassing themselves.

I sat down in the very back then scooting too the wall putting my feet up on the seat slouching down. I put my backpack on the floor, and took out my binder. I took out my homework and started it so I wouldn't have to do as much at home.

"Can I sit here?" A voice asked and I looked up. _Shiro! Darn it! I forgot he rode my bus!_ "Uh... Sure.." I moved my legs and moved next to the window, but keeping my legs up just in a normal sitting position. He sat down and put his backpack in between his feet on the floor. I tried to ignore him and do my homework but it was kind of hard with him staring at me.

Officially this was the worst day ever. I hate this so much. I looked out the window and saw the Gymnastics building. Finally! I can get out of this uncomfortable situation.. The bus stopped and I put my binder back in my bag. "This is my stop... Can you move?" I asked. Shiro nodded and stood up. I smiled and stood up walking past him and to the front of the bus.

"Thanks again Ivy!" I spoke to the bus driver and she nodded. "It's always a pleasure to have you Katie." I smiled and walked off the bus. I ran across the road to the Gym and then walked in.


End file.
